Lessons in Muggle Studies: 'Hospital Etiquette'
by 1Gabs
Summary: What do you do when your best friend has been poisoned after you treated him so badly? Well one thing you can do is break into the hospital wing in the middle of the night and ask forgivness.... if it wasn't for his girlfriend getting in the way!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter concepts or characters; I am merely borrowing them, hopefully for the entertainment of others! I'm not making any profit!

Note: HBP Spoilers!

**This is my second in a series of 'Muggle Studies' stories I'm writing. I know this subject of the hospital scene in HBP has been done before, but this is my take on what could have happened! Please review! (PLEASE!) **

**Here's the story**

**Lessons in Muggle Studies: 'Hospital Etiquette'**

………………

Chapter One- What they don't see, everyone else noticed long ago!

Ginny stood in the sixth year girls' dormitory with a slight smirk as she looked around the room. There was something to be said for a person's room reflecting their personality. Hermione's side of the room was neat and meticulous while that of her room mates looked suspiciously like a small hurricane had destroyed everything in its path. The room was empty of people except for Hermione, who looked very much like she was trying to convince her she was still asleep.

"It's Ron's birthday today". Ginny's voice roused Hermione from a restless sleep with a fact she knew perfectly well but was trying desperately hard to ignore. She sighed, sitting up in bed and meeting Ginny's watchful eyes.

"You can't punish him forever you know"

"Aren't we just a master of the obvious this morning" Hermione muttered grumpily. cringing as she felt the effects last night's restless tossing had had upon her hair. There was no escaping the intuitive red head standing before her. Honestly she thought with disgust, if her brother had inherited half of Ginny's 'get a clue genes' she wouldn't be having this problem.

"Are you planning on hiding up here and avoiding him all day?" Ginny questioned with raised eyebrows, obviously hoping to guilt her into forgetting the past couple of weeks, based solely on the fact that the prat just happened to be born on this day, which seemed to mean he should automatically be forgiven for being with _her_. Damn right she'd been planning on avoiding him all day, just perhaps not in such an easily accessible place.

"I'm sure Lavender will give him all the birthday presents he needs" Ginny cringed at the thick sarcasm. Ok, so it was official, her brother had gone completely insane and was being the world's largest prat (well maybe not the worlds largest, but pretty damn close). However as Ginny watched Hermione moving quickly out of bed, not allowing Ginny to see her face and unable to meet her eyes, she couldn't help but hope Hermione hadn't given up on him. There was no way her brother was dumb enough to continue this charade much further, was he?

Hermione changed quickly, ready to beat a hasty retreat; "I'm going to the library Ginny" she called out, making an exit which left Ginny to find her own outlet for her frustrations.

"I swear someone should just bang those two heads together" Harry looked up startled from where he was standing in the common room, having just come down to grab Ron's birthday present that he'd hidden. The sight of Ginny standing indignantly in front of him in her dressing gown was enough to cause a slight pink tinge to cross his cheeks.

"I'd enjoy having a discussion over whose heads these two should be but I have a feeling I already know".

"He's jealous of Victor. He's insecure. He doesn't think he's good enough for her so he decided to turn himself into Mr. 'look-I have-a girl-fawning-all-over-me-so-that-makes-me-better-than-Victor-so-there'! Hermione who is smart enough to know Ron's being a prat is still too hurt/angry/scared to do anything about it!" Harry gaped at her for a moment, unsure how to respond to this. He hadn't spent much time thinking about his two best friends having feelings for each other until recently. The idea was still very new and surprising to him.

"Then our dear 'too-clever-for-her-own-good-sometimes' Hermione decides to play as dirty as he does! Honestly!" Harry had to smile in remembrance of the Mac Craggen backfire. He wasn't going to let Hermione off that one too quickly.

"Ginny, I don't think there's anything we can do about it right now. It's Ron's birthday, we can sort him out tomorrow".

"You'd think with times the way they are people wouldn't be so easy about leaving things to tomorrow would you!" Ginny snapped back suddenly, anger darkening her eyes.

"It'll be ok Ginny". Harry looked surprised by her outburst. "We both know Ron and Hermione, they'll get through this. They always do!" he smiled at her then held up Ron's present.

"I better get going and give this to Ron or he'll think I've forgotten too. He was asking about her this morning again you know". Ginny nodded with some satisfaction.

"I guess jealously can be a good sign. I mean, it can show how much you care about someone right?" Harry turned and fled, deciding this line of questioning was way too dangerous to follow up on his best mate's birthday.

…………………………………………………To be continued……...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dobby's News

Hermione sat in the library her potion's essay looking up at her through her glistening eyes. Damn it, she would not cry! She'd watched that hussy fawn all over him to say nothing of how he….". That thought was just too unbearable… and she hadn't cried. He couldn't be serious about Lavender could he? A solitary tear made its escape down her cheek when she was interrupted by the sound of a familiar 'crack' and a distraught looking Dobby stood before her ringing his hands.

"Miss Hermione! Oh Miss Hermione it's terrible!" Dobby stood shaking from head to toe, tears pooling in his own huge eyes.

"Dobby what's happened? Are you ok?"

"Oh Miss Hermione is so kind, so thoughtful. But Miss Hermione it's your Weez y friend. Harry Potter sir he begged me to find you! Oh it's terrible Miss it's just terrible! Mr Weezy was such a good friend to Harry Potter. He gives Dobby socks!".

"DOBBY WHAT ON EARTH HAS HAPPENED" Shouted Hermione grabbing Dobby by his oversized shirt and lifting him clear off the ground.

"Not Ron, don't you dare tell me something happened to Ron!". Dobby stared at her, his eyes growing even wider if it was possible.

"Oh Miss, Dobby must tell you! Mr Weezy has been…..poisoned" he whispered the words with dread, his heart almost bursting with sympathy at the devastated look on Hermione's face.

"Miss Hermione please. You must go to the hospital wing". Hermione let go of Dobby without realizing, her whole body had gone cold and a wave of emptiness was consuming her. Dobby hopped nervously in front of her for a moment before grabbing her hand in his own.

"Harry Potter say's Hermione must come!" He dragged her with him out of the library, ignoring the stares of other students as he pulled her as quickly as he could towards the hospital wing. Dobby's cries of impatience woke Hermione from her trance and suddenly she couldn't move fast enough. Dobby barely had time to adjust to the new pace and was literally dragged to the hospital wing as Hermione raced, not stopping until she had flung herself at Harry demanding an explanation.

She listened to the story Harry told with the coldest feeling of detachment and unreality.

"This can't be happening" she whispered softly to herself over and over. Staring at the unyielding doors separating her from seeing him for herself.

'A beazor is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and can be used to cure most posions'. Professor Snape's words continued to pass through her mind. Cure most poisons…. Most poisons…not….all poisons". Again and again Hermione repeated the phrase over in her mind, oblivious to her surroundings, her thoughts now a constant prayer for his life and health. Harry paced back and forth, Ginny questioned insistently, and together the three of them waited anxiously for the news that would either make or break them.

Teachers came and went from the room, each coming to interrogate Harry who was continuing to get more frustrated by the questions and lack of answers. He couldn't bear to think of the possibility of Ron dying. The thought made him sick to his stomach as he continued to pace, not knowing what else he could do. Ginny continued to question him, desperately trying to discover the reason behind such a senseless attack. Hermione however remained pale and silent with a terrified expression that strengthened his resolve to be strong for them both. He had to get answers for them! He was at the point of considering magical solutions when Professor Dumbledoor finally asked Madam Pomphrey to allow them to go in. Harry held tightly to Ginny's hand offering all the support he could muster as they approached the bed, staring down into the ghostly pale face. Another wave of nausea and anger passed through Harry and he silently vowed whoever had done this to his best friend would pay.

Fred and George's arrival a few minutes later brought the news they had all been anxious to hear.

"He's out of danger" Fred's voice was unsteady as he stood staring at his younger brother, George holding a now sobbing and relieved Ginny. Then Fred grabbed Harry suddenly and pulled him into a crushing hug, unable to say anything more than

'Thank God you were there'.

... Chapter Three on its way soon!...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the lovely people that have reviewed my story so far! I really appreciate your encouraging comments! Eliniel and Lily Laurenlinn thank you for asking me to read your work as well, I loved both your stories and am glad to have read them!

Chapter Three: The Ties Of Friendship That Bind Us

It was midnight that night when Hermione decided she had tossed restlessly for the last time. There was not a chance she would get a single second of sleep with Ron in that hospital. She changed as quietly as possible, moving carefully through the dark room and slipping down to the common room where she stood uncertainly looking towards the door. If she did go to him, and he was awake….. What in Merlin's name would she say to him?

"You might need this" Hermione gasped in shock, turning to Harry who she could hardly see from only the dim light of the fire. He was sitting in an arm chair holding up his invisibility cloak...

"Are you ok Harry?" He kept his head down, staring intently at the floor as if deep concentration would numb the pain.

"He's all I've got left by way of family you know. I mean, it might sound crazy but they've all always treated me like I was just another member of the Weasley family. They never made me feel like the loner I am". His voice was strained and forceful, almost as if he was having difficulty speaking. Harry concentrated hard on the flickering light of the fire that danced playfully in a non existent breeze.

"Harry don't!" Hermione stood beside him now, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I really believe they feel you're as much a part of the family as any of them. You know they do!"

"I keep thinking, what if that beazor hadn't been there? What if I hadn't tried to outsmart Slughorn in class, or what if he had thrown the bezoar away? What if we hadn't gotten to Madam Pomfrey quick enough?".

"Harry you can't think like that. The bezor was there and Madam Pomfrey said he'd be fine. She said you saved him in plenty of time" Hermione's voice caught in her throat, the mere idea of Harry not having been there sending chills in waves down her spine.

"He could have died! My best mate could have died" Harry twisted out of her grip, standing up and sending a sharp kick into the armchair which ended off in a curse of pain.

"I'll make them pay whoever it was Hermione"

"I know you would Harry". She recognized the same determined look he'd once had when he'd vowed to find Sirius, back when they believed Sirius had been responsible for leading Voldermort to his parents. There was no arguing with Harry in this mood.

"Voldermort has taken my parents and Sirius away from me! He's not taking Ron too!". Hermione stood beside him, unsure of how to comfort him.

"People would be better off without knowing me you know! Ron wouldn't have been in danger…."

"Harry Potter how can you say such a thing"

"You heard Fred. 'Do you think the poison was meant for you? Being the chosen one and all' ".

"That's ridiculous Harry! He wasn't blaming you. Besides if anyone's to blame it's the evil person that tried to poison him in the first place!"

"Don't you dare start blaming yourself Harry or I'll introduce you to my latest repertoire of nasty hexes!" Ginny surprised them both as she came into the common room, her eyes red from the tell tale signs of crying.

"In case I have to remind you again there's quiet a few people that wouldn't be around now if it wasn't for you! Do we need to go over the Riddle story again" she added with a trace of bitterness.

"Because we all know where I'd be if you and my git of a brother hadn't decided to come after me yourselves!"

"Ginny"

"No Harry! Don't you dare go playing the martyr on my brother; you're the best mate he's ever had. You both are". She added looking at Hermione "although if you ever join the family Hermione it won't be through adoption" she muttered softly to herself more than anyone.

"You chose Ron as a friend Harry and now you're stuck with him. He's kind of stubborn and strangely loyal like that, and if you think otherwise then you don't know the Weasley's as well as I thought! Right now he needs us to not fall apart on him! I know from experience the whole 'near death thing' really makes you appreciate your friends!" Ginny ended her tirade on a sob and Harry pulled her into a crushing hug. He glanced over Ginny's head at Hermione;

"Go see him Hermione. He's really missed you these last few weeks". Hermione nodded, unable to speak for fear of completely dissolving into tears. She smiled at the both, taking the cloak and heading back towards the door.

"Thanks Harry" He nodded, forcing what he hoped looked like an encouraging smile onto his face.

"I won't let anyone get that close to hurting him again".

"Neither of us will!" She smiled a wobbly smile at him for a moment and then fled for the door. Ginny shook her head with a sigh.

"What is it with you three? You'd do anything for each other wouldn't you?"

"What three?" Harry eyed her intently.

"You might want to add yourself to that number". Ginny smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her father was right; it had been a very lucky day for the Weasley family when Ron had sat beside Harry on that train.

"You know I never told Ron this, but I've always looked up to him. All the times he went with you into life threatening situations. The spiders, the chamber of secrets….. Even though most of the time he's a prat" She added with a sniff. Harry gently removed a tear with his thumb, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Ron's not here to hear you, you don't have to call him a prat". Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"I'm his sister; it's my job to keep his head from growing out of proportion. Anyway it looks like Hermione is going to forgive him. Ron has a certain way of getting to people doesn't he? Then again when it comes to Hermione drastic measures must sometimes be taken"

"I'm glad you decided to come down here". Ginny pulled away from Harry, her eyes widening suddenly.

"Oh drat I completely forgot Harry! There was another reason I came down here. Lavender wasn't in her room when Hermione came downstairs, I don't think Hermione even realized".

"You think Lavender was trying to visit Ron? Harry frowned; he knew there was no way to reach the hospital room before Hermione if Lavender was already there. Come to think of it he wondered if either of them would be able to get through the magically sealed door. Hermione meeting up with Lavender under highly strained and emotional conditions…… What he needed was someone that could get to her much quicker than he could...

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry to be cruel but I must draw this out a little for dramatic effect! I'll update tomorrow I promise!

- I hope this isn't getting too soppy. I was a bit concerned about making the story that way! However my theory is that we are talking about a near death experience so a bit of poetic license must be allowed :-)

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING ALL YOU LOVELY, KIND, PEOPLE OUT THERE :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Explanations

Arriving at the hospital wing with a cloak to cover you was easy. Gaining entry through the magically sealed doors presented more of a problem. Once she had exhausted her resources on 'unlocking door spells' all of which the door seemed to be protected against, she was beginning to feel quite despairing. To make matters worse it was at that moment when Lavender Brown decided to come rushing into the hospital wing and come to a crashing holt in front of her.

"What are you doing here" She snapped, eyes flashing.

"He's my boyfriend Hermione not yours! He chose me! I knew you were trying to steal him from me!"

"He's my friend Lavender and I care about him, and I don't particularly care what you have to say on the matter".

"You're trying to steal him from me aren't you" Lavender shrieked rather wildly.

"I knew it! You're jealous! Snogging Victor Krum wasn't enough for you, so now you have to come after Ron!".

"How dare you!" Hermione yelled back, her mouth almost dropping open in surprise when Lavender pulled her wand out and aimed it directly at her.

"Leave him alone"

Hermione stood her ground, her own wand now at the ready. Her mind was whirling at the ridiculousness of the situation in where apparently Lavender had lost her remaining sanity… if she ever had any! She could picture Ron in a 'show down' like this with Victor, (and possibly had dreamt about it on many occasions, not that she'd admit that to anyone), but the idea of her fighting Lavender over Ron seemed to incredible to comprehend….well if she really was asking for it.

"Petrificus…." Lavender started to yell the words. Before Hermione had time to react a loud crack startled them both and a distressed looking Dobby appeared in between them.

"Miss Hermione you both must be quiet! You will be getting in trouble!" He then sized up Lavender and realized what she was about to do.

"You will not curse Harry Potter and Mr Weezy's friend" Dobby shrieked enraged. Lavender stood completely frozen to the spot. Having never seen a house elf up close the appearance of one was rather alarming. Having one yell at you she felt was just down right terrifying. She turned and fled with a strangled shriek, leaving Dobby to look rather sheepish, Hermione thought, if that was indeed a possible emotion for a house elf.

"Jealous! How dare she say that I'm jealous?" Hermione turned suddenly on Dobby and was further infuriated by him grabbing her suddenly and pulling her after him through the doors that he had somehow managed to unlock.

Dobby looked from the struggling, furious Hermione to the sleeping Ron, hoping to distract her long enough to save himself from possible bodily harm.

"Will Mr Weezley be alright?" He asked anxiously.

"How can he be alright! Someone tried to poison him Dobby! He was nearly dead! DEAD!" she shrieked, not noticing this time that Dobby moved far back out of range. He took the time to quickly close both doors, soundproof and seal them until morning. Harry had suggested he do this for some reason, although Dobby personally felt that Hermione in her current state was not someone anyone would like to be trapped in a room with!

"She thinks I'm JELOUS! She thinks I'm trying to steal him! I didn't do anything! He chose her!" The stress of the last few weeks to say nothing of the emotional upheaval she'd experienced that day seemed to come exploding out in an eruption of words she was unable to control.

"What kind of a friend am I? I sent a flock of birds on him! I haven't spoken to him in weeks all because of some stupid and dare I say trashy girl who could never love him like….I didn't even give him a birthday present!" Her shouting had gradually become more and more strangled as she fought to hold back the tears.

The cold sensation of unreality had passed, now leaving her with burning anger, fear and desperation. She stood staring at Dobby desperately trying to fight a loosing battle against her tears.

"What if he'd died and I never told him how much I care about him?" She turned and tried to open the door, realizing that her escape had been cut off by Dobby and his in exhaustive supply of interfering magic.

"DOBBY OPEN THIS DOOR" She demanded angrily, hitting it hard before finally sinking to the floor and letting loose a storm of pent up emotion that she had resisted but was now unable to control.

Dobby personally felt he was not qualified to handle this situation and was now in such a state that the sight of Ron sitting up in bed with a dazed expression on his face caused that elf to dive onto his bed and hug him, almost strangling him in the process. Dobby disappeared with a crack and Ron struggled to pull his limp and resisting limbs out of bed so that he could get to Hermione. The process was both painful and extremely difficult because his body currently felt like it had been drained of all energy. He was also afraid because he knew once she realized he was awake and seeing her like this that her pride would kick in and she would probably attempt to head far away from him to the other side of Hogwarts. Although it seemed Dobby had fixed it that to do so would require a broom stick. He made a mental note to thank that interfering elf if he survived the next few hours.

Right now it seemed he was the cause of Hermione's grief and he desperately wanted to fix that. He'd been awake ever since he'd heard Lavender shouting at Hermione outside the door, only pretending to sleep for fear it had been Lavender and not Hermione that had entered the room with Dobby. Hermione's revelations and been a shock to him, but had filled him with hope. Obviously she had to care about him if she could feel like that…. And he had hurt her! He felt so distraught and guilty that for a crazy moment he contemplated whether he didn't deserve to have Slughorn finish the job.

"Hermione" He managed weakly, sitting thankfully on the floor and positioning himself so he had a firm grip around her shoulders, pulling her towards him. She let out a cry at the sight of him, then buried her face in his chest. Ron held her without speaking letting her cry into him until the tears had finally exhausted themselves.

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry" She finally gasped, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to cry all over you like that. It's just with everything that's been happening". She took in a gulping breath to calm herself, quickly wiping away the last of her tears.

"You shouldn't be on the cold floor" Ron, who still felt weak and nauseous, wondered whether the journey back to the bed would be the thing to finish him off, or if Hermione would suddenly remember what a git he had been and might possibly do it for him.

She helped him back into his bed, pulling the covers around him gently and then pulling a chair close beside him.

He looked at her nervously, he had missed her more than he cared to think about over the last couple of weeks, but waking up in the middle of the night after having almost died of poisoning, he was forcefully reminded of just how much he had missed her. Lavender was….. he wasn't entirely sure what she was. She was a girl that liked hanging all over him and snogging whenever she could get her lips on him. The disgusting part was that whenever she was with him he couldn't help but let thoughts of Hermione drift into his head. He missed everything about her, her kindness, her passion for life, study and anyone in need, her ability to make him laugh, her ability to lose just about every chess match they ever played, her ability to make him argue just so he could watch her….. heck he missed everything about her! And yet he was with Lavender. Didn't that just make him the world's biggest git.

"I don't deserved this you know"

"What! Ron of course you didn't! I don't know why anyone would want to… to… poison you" Hermione gasped, surprised when he shook his head at her in amusement, then pulled her off the chair to sit across from him on the bed in one quick movement.

"No, not the poisoning. I deserved that for being the world's greatest prat these last few weeks. I meant that I don't deserve you….. you know as a friend. Deserve having such a good friend as you" He added quickly, unsure how she'd interpret his words. He didn't want to blow it this time by saying something stupid.

"RON!" She shrieked, causing him to cringe and massage his ringing ear. Obviously he had said something stupid.

"Don't you EVER say anything so STUPID again! Do you have any idea how worried we've all been? How can you say you deserved that?". Ron sucked in a breath unsure of how to handle this information.

"I didn't mean…. I didn't mean it like that exactly". He stammered;

"I meant I'm sorry for being such an idiot these past few weeks". He was rather afraid of where his own honesty was taking him but plowed ahead to add; " I was jealous of Krum. I hated hearing that the two of you were, ah, snogging".

Hermione considered the possible many responses she could have to this. For starters she could be furious with him on many levels for that statement alone, or rebuke him for such a childish way of showing his jealousy, but hadn't she just tried to do the same thing herself with Mc Laggen? She could be angry with him for using Lavender in such a manner, but then hadn't she done the same with Victor to get back at Ron for not noticing she was a girl? She tried to prove herself a girl worthy of his notice, and now it seemed he had tried to prove himself a boy worthy of her notice. Logically perhaps it was only fair.

Ron watched her curiously, loving the way she seemed to be considering this as she might an essay in class.

"You know Ron I think we've proved enough to each other over these last couple of years don't you think?". She blushed slightly, rolling her eyes at the smirk that crossed his face. She took a breath;

"I guess my embarrassing display on the floor there should be enough to show you just how much I do care about you, no matter how insecure you are!".

"I'm not insecure".

"Oh please Ron! You are so insecure of your own worth and you have no faith in yourself!".

"Were you all really… .you know…..that worried?"

"Oh Ron! You know how you felt not being able to help me at the pub before term started? Or back at the ministry fighting the death eaters? That's how I felt. I thought I was going to lose you and I just couldn't stand it!" Her blush deepened and she looked away quickly. This was probably more emotion then they had ever shared with each other in their whole lives and while she was extremely happy they were sorting out their issues she was still scared that perhaps he really did love Lavender.

"Well it looks like you're all stuck with me for now! Harry made sure of that".

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Hermione watched him levelly, she could see the sparkle had returned to his eyes and his colour was fast following.

"Nice to know people care". He shrugged and Hermione knew that despite his bravado Ron really did appreciate knowing how much they cared about him.

"I thought for sure I'd messed up for good this time".

"No, but if you ever put yourself down and say your not good enough or smart enough for me I will get Ginny to teach me the worst hex you can possibly imagine". Ron laughed, gasping for air as the sensation took more effort that he was ready for yet.

"I'm so lucky to have you... You know, have you as a friend". He wanted to tell her but he couldn't, now was definitely not the time and she would only be hurt and disappointed in him if he did. First he had to sort out things with Lavender, then he could work on the courage to tell her how he really felt about her.

"Do you think Dobby's coming back for you or was he planning to leave you here with me all night?". Hermione laughed, the slight reminder of his constant wit and sarcasm spread a warmth through her that was as overwhelming as the cold and the emptiness had been.

"Try not to sound too hopeful Ron, you have a girlfriend remember".

"Oh yeah I forgot about her, what was her name again?" He mocked with a grin, then suddenly a more serious look came over his face.

"Hey wait a minute you don't think we…. I mean you know we didn't…." She burst out laughing at the expression on his face which looked so goofy, anxious and embarrassed.

"Well that just means I don't have to kill her then!" She smiled to let him know she was joking…. Well mostly joking.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side again. You know speaking of that; I was just trying to figure out you know, who would want to….. do me in like that. Who'd bother to hate me enough to try and poison me?" The idea sent a very unpleasant shiver down his spine.

"Ron we don't know that the poison was meant for you. It could just has easily have been meant for Slughorn, or any student that got in the way. Anyway Ron I'd never let anything happen to you!" He gave a small laugh at her matter of fact tone.

"You'd put up a bloody good fight I'm sure…..So does all this mean you've forgiven me for being a prat?" She looked into his hopeful eyes and couldn't help her heart melting. Damn this boy was good.

"I forgive you Ron. I think you've been punished enough".

"You don't think someone poisoned me for that do you?"

"I meant Lavender" Hermione giggled, leaving Ron to laugh at her, shaking his head.

"You should get some sleep now Ron, you still need your rest"

"Yes Hermione" Then Ron eyed her questioningly wondering where exactly she was planning to sleep. While having their conversation Hermione had remained at a distance, sitting across from him on the bed. He wasn't entirely sure what to do in this situation. He knew what he'd like to do, but that was completely out of the question for now.

Hermione interpreted his questioning gaze correctly, wondering herself what she should do. She could have taken another bed of course, but right now she just wanted to be near him.

She pulled his covers more comfortable around him then grabbed a blanket of her own and lay down next to him on top of the bed.

"Is this ok Ron? I just want to be with my friend right now". They looked at each other embarrassed for a moment, then Ron put his arm around her, drawing her into his arms.

"It's more than ok Hermione". She relaxed against him, all the pain, hurt and anger having been completely washed away leaving her lying contentedly next to him.

She waited for him to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, sensing that despite his attempt at nonchalance, the closeness of almost dying had shaken him as much as it had shaken her.

"I'm not going to lose you Ron". She whispered, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in his arms.

……………………………………………………………………………….

One more chapter to go on this story!

This refers to my previous story- A Lesson in Muggle Studies: Popular Sports and Beverages (just because I felt like it!).

A note to my lovely reviewers:

Thank you for continuing to encourage me and give me constructive criticism where needed! Again I hope it wasn't too soppy. I did actually edit it a little for soppiness! I promise I tried. But you know some like soppiness more than others so it's hard to get the right balance. I also made sure to spell check first this time! See I really do listen to you all. :-)

If it's too soppy I'm sorry. Again I plead my only case being that it was a near death experience, and of course it's Ron and Hermione so a little sop was necessary. Also notice I tried not to jump the story, I wanted to write the part where they made up, but I tried to remain true to the story and not take them too far in the relationship. I hope it wasn't too repetitive in their conversation, it's hard trying to get out all thoughts and feelings while keeping them in character and not taking them too far!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
